Silver Knight Ledo
Silver Knight Ledo is an enemy character in Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. Description Equipment *Ledo's Great Hammer *Silver Knight Shield *Silver Knight Set Location Found in The Ringed City. Invades as a dark spirit in a small room at the end of the Ringed City Streets. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs of the street, stay left to find a ladder allowing access to the last buildings. From there, drop onto a stone path that leads toward a destroyed tower. On one of the balconies of said tower, Ledo will invade (his invasion is triggered a bit before entering the tower from the stone path). He can also be summoned by the Judicator Giants for a single attack. Lore One of the original knights who served Lord Gwyn, Ledo made a name for himself within the order but wasn't as renowned as the Four Knights of Gwyn. Regarded as an eccentric, Ledo traveled the world and befriended many beings including Havel the Rock and the Judicator Giants.Ledo's Great Hammer description. Strategy Ledo will invade the player when they explore the tower above the Ringed City Streets. The small confines of the room make him particularly dangerous and he will likely kill the player swiftly if they are cornered. His hammer swings are slow but very powerful and will deplete virtually all stamina if blocked. If the player keeps their guard up for too long, he will use a guard break followed by an immediate swing that can instantly kill them. Occasionally, Ledo will activate the skill of his hammer, Call to Stone, allowing him to perform spinning strikes that have the potential to wipe out the player in a single hit. Even if evaded, the area-of-effect blast at the end of the attack has a short stun effect that can prove deadly if Ledo is in attack range. If the player wishes to avoid confronting Ledo directly, they can use ranged attacks to strike him from the tower's entrance, as long as they use a form of concealment such as the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring, Spook, or Hidden Body. It is important not to enter the tower, as this will aggro Ledo and he will immediately rush to attack. Drops 70px | Guaranteed }} Notes *Ledo is very aggressive and can even kill players with high Vigor and armor rating in just three hits. *Will not pursue the player if they drop down to the cliff outside the tower, which allows them to use ranged attacks against him. *Capable of parrying and riposting the player. *Will invade regardless if the player is a Host of Embers or not. *Will not invade if Halflight, Spear of the Church (or a summoned player in that boss fight) has already been defeated. **To make him appear, reinstate the King's decree at the Purging Monument and return to the place where he invades. Trivia *A spirit of Ledo can be summoned by the Judicator Giants to attack the player. This may be due to the friendship between him and the giants. **An incomplete spell within the game files also allows the player to summon Ledo. It is unknown where this spell would be obtained. *There are four unused icons within the game's files that form a complete armor set which shares elements of both the Silver Knight and Millwood Knight's sets; however, their respective models and textures do not exist in the files. It is speculated this was originally supposed to be Ledo's set and that he would be wearing it when invading.Ledo's armor and special summoning item! by Sanadsk. When answering community questions, the developers stated that the set was not implemented due to lore reasons. Gallery Ledo's Set.png|Item icons for Ledo's Set. References pl:Srebrny rycerz Ledo Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Dark Souls III: Dark Spirits Category:The Ringed City: Enemies Category:The Ringed City: Invaders